Camping with the Creatures
by xXxMCRLoverxXx
Summary: another school trip, but will some twists and turns mess it all up? KayashimaXNakatsu warning:lots killed off, language, and some suggestive themes not for Kayashima or Nakatsu, unfortunately, and Kayashima meets someone who kills...literally
1. Kayashima's passion

Osaka High was a pretty ordinary place on the outside, but inside, quite the opposite. "GIVE ME BACK MY BEEF BOWL!!!" Nakatsu yelled as he threw objects at Noe and Sekime's heads. "If you can catch us you can have the leftovers!" Noe laughed, slurping the noodles. Kayashima, Mizuki, Sano, and Seki (The new freshman) just sat there watching the 3. "You would never guess they were friends, huh?" Mizuki said scratching the back of her head. Seki gave her a concerned look, he was new, and just barely got dragged into the group by Nakatsu, so he was still getting used to Nakatsu's daily tough love. Mizuki felt a hand on her shoulder. "So, are you all ready for the school trip?" Nanba sat down by them. Sano looked annoyed. "What's so special about going to an old rundown campground on the other side of town?" Nanba had an evil smile proving he was related to Umeda. "Oh! You haven't heard about its story?" Mizuki's ears perked up. "Story?" "Yes, it was said to be abandoned due to mysterious murders. Ever heard of Hajime Takako?" They shook their heads. "He was a great murderer who killed 20 people in the campground. But, he died due to his great loneliness and depression. Afterwards, people thought it was okay to go back to the site, but people kept dying strange deaths. They still say the ghost haunts the ground looking for that someone who left him behind." Kayashima was all ears now. _A murderous ghost is in a campground…and we're going!?!? How stupid could the school staff be!?!? _He knew for a fact that ghosts existed, and if they killed when they were alive, why would they stop, now that they were dead? He had horrible feelings about all of it. "Well, I can't wait!" Mizuki said, following a hit on the head from Sano. "Idiot! You can't even watch Silent Hill without getting nightmares!" Before Mizuki could defend herself the bell rang for the next class. "Remember you all, pack after school!" Nanba waved off. Seki caught up to the group before they separated for class. "Hey guys, if you want ill wake us all up for the trip." He blushed and fidgeted with his shirt. They agreed that Seki would wake them all up; he kept trying to seem useful for them, and they turned him down numerous times, so they figured this time it would be okay to let him do something.

After the long day Kayashima and Nakatsu were walking back to their room discussing the school trip. "Its gonna be so much fun!" Nakatsu cheered. "Nakatsu! This trip could be dangerous!" They immediately stopped. Kayashima's normally monotone voice was now filled with concern, his eyes grew, and he grabbed Nakatsu's arms. "Did you hear Nanba? A murderous ghost! And I don't want anyone to have to find out if he's honest or not!" "Kayashima, its gonna be-" He didn't finish the sentence due to a soccer ball to the face. Nakatsu's coach was furious. "You may be going to a trip, but you can't sluff practice!" He dragged Nakatsu off kicking and screaming. Kayashima went to his room in search of something to help him. The school trip and Nakatsu's ignorance built a huge amount of stress on Kayashima and since normal yoga wouldn't be enough to calm him down; he was going to use one of his favorite things to help.

An hour and a half passed by and Nakatsu was finally finished with practice. Normally he wouldn't break a sweat with practice, but his coach pushed him harder and harder everyday. He was about to go to Umeda's office for pain pills when he heard something strange coming down from the hall. It sounded like a woman's voice, but of course there were no females in the school (well anyone besides who Sano and Umeda were aware of). He walked towards the voice, and followed it to his room. He went inside waiting to find Kayashima stuck inside the room with Seki using their TV for porn…again. But instead he saw something even better.

Kayashima had put a CD on and was meditating on the bed, candles surrounding the CD player. "Kayashima? Are you awake?" Nakatsu whispered seeing if his roommate was still conscious. But there was no answer from the black haired medium. Nakatsu blew out the candles so when he showered they wouldn't start a fire. Kayashima showed no movement until Nakatsu turned off the music. "You don't like Fukai Mori?" Kayashima asked, making Nakatsu jump 3 feet into the air out of shock. "Oh! I thought you were asleep! I didn't know you liked music?" Kayashima sat up. "Yeah, I love it. Its one of the few things that let me feel unfiltered emotion." Kayashima's eyes seemed softer and he seemed more outgoing whenever he talked about all the songs he'd listen to. Even a dense person like Nakatsu could notice. "What's your favorite kind of music?" Kayashima smiled, Nakatsu really knew music was his passion, because he rarely did so. "Well, it would have to have something sounding beyond life; it's like a siren's voice that pulls you into it. It would be something that could brighten the darkest soul or deepen the shallowest people, something that reflects a different thing for different people." Kayashima could talk forever on music, but instead of thinking about something else, Nakatsu absorbed everything that Kayashima said. "But enough about music, we need to pack for tomorrow's trip." Nakatsu felt sad hearing Kayashima stop talking. Kayashima got out of bed and held his hand out to Nakatsu to help him up, and they started to get their things together.


	2. Campsites

The next morning Kayashima, Nakatsu, Mizuki, Sano, Sekime, Noe, Seki, and Naoko were standing at the bus stop. "Hey, how come no one else is here?" Mizuki asked. "Sorry you guys, it was my fault." Seki said holding his head down. "Cause you see, Milk Bon Bai Eh was on last night, and it's in a different country, so their time zone is an hour after ours, so I kinda forget to set the clock back after watching it. But don't worry; we'll catch a ride there!" Naoko shook Seki by the shoulders. "I missed a chance to ride on the bus with Nanba, and all because you wanted to watch some huge hole hooker show off her STD's!!!!!!" Naoko was furious. "Umm…Naoko?" Mizuki said tapping his shoulder. "WHAT!?!?!?!?" He roared. "Nanba got sick last night and stayed here. He's in the doctor's office right now." Right after the words left her lips Naoko was running to the doctor's office.

Everyone tried to figure out how to get back with the others. "Lets go to a normal bus stop and see if we can go to the camp ground." Sano said while picking up bags. Nakatsu tried to cheer everyone up. "Thank god the school was too cheap to take us out of the state."

After a long walk and many angry bus drivers later, they finally reached the campground. When they stopped at the main ground Kayashima cringed in pain. He felt as if his organs were bloating, his skin slowly tearing open, and his blood trickling down his burning flesh. Nakatsu noticed Kayashima's pain and seeing no wounds, grabbed a demon repelling charm card, and placed it on Kayashima's chest. As the paper touched his heart, the pain instantly stopped. "Nakatsu, how did you know that would work?" Kayashima asked. "He probably grabbed some random one and hoped it would work!" Noe, Sekime, and Seki said at the same time. "So!" Nakatsu defended. "It worked, didn't it?"

Kayashima felt sick about this place, even with the charm. The bus driver pointed to 3 cabins nearly falling apart. "There you go, your cabins are over there." They stepped out of the bus, thanked the driver, and decided who would stay in which cabin. "Let's divide into teams!" Seki chanted. "Okay, so I, Sekime, and Noe are team porn lovers!" Sekime glared at him. "YOU may be obsessed with porn, but IVE got someone." "Awww, come on, join for Noe and me!" Seki grabbed Noe's shoulders. "Fine! Ill join!" Sekime sighed. Even though he would watch porn with them before he had his girlfriend, he had a soft spot for Seki and Noe and didn't want to hurt their feelings. "Hey Sano, Mizuki, since you guys are roommates why don't you stay together?" Mizuki's eyes lit up. "Okay!" they grabbed their bags and started walking to the cabins.

After setting everything up, Kayashima flopped onto his bunk in exhaustion. "Hey Kayashima, im gonna help everyone else unpack. Ill be back in a little." After Nakatsu closed the door, Kayashima closed his eyes, trying to rest. Maybe there was nothing after all, Nanba was just playing a joke...or so he hoped. He felt a mist flow over his face. The cool air calmed his senses, it made his body feel damp and calming, his body and stress were melting away as the liquid skimmed over his body, and he drifted to sleep.

Outside Mizuki, Sano, Sekime, Noe, and Seki were getting lunch ready. Nakatsu ran out from the fog that slowly crept to the cabins. "Guys!" He shouted between pants of breath. "I checked the whole site, no one else is here but us! We must've taken a wrong bus!" Everyone stressed. "What do we do now?" Noe asked. "Its too foggy to walk back, and the buses don't come back till tomorrow!" Sano walked closer and put his hands on the table. "Come on, its not like its anything can hurt us. Lets just stay till the school trip would normally end. It's the exact same thing, just less people." No one could disagree with Sano, if anything COULD hurt them the site would be closed. But then again, there weren't any other people here, and tons of houses were for sale around the area…

They ate their food, not yet aware of anything about to happen. After the sun went down, Kayashima awakened. _I guess I slept longer than I thought…ohhh, my head feels weird…_ The black haired male's eyes were fixed in a daze, and his nerves and brain intoxicated. _What was that mist? I shouldn't have been so careless…_Kayashima stumbled to his window. It was just like Nakatsu to leave the window open and forget about it. Their cabin now looked like a haunted house with the mist pouring through the cracked glass and under the door. Kayashima rested his hands on the seal to shut the window, but as his hands came in contact with the seal, he felt something jolt down his spine. He could hear music in the distance. He looked around for any energy and saw nothing but blurs of furniture. _Damn, I can't see anything. Even Nakatsu looks blurry! He was only 3 feet away from me when I last remember. _Kayashima rubbed his eyes attempting to clear his vision, but it only blurred more. He saw the blur of someone outside, walking toward the music. _Ashiya? No, I can't pick up any aura…who is that?_ He opened the door. _Well, technically im not going out alone…_ He slipped on his shoes and walked down the path glazed with crunchy leaves.

Back at the REAL campsite; Yao, Ninbohashi, and the others were talking. "So were the stories true? Is this place really haunted?" Himijima placed his hand on Yao's shoulder. "Nien! The real haunted campground is across the lake, do you think we'd actually go somewhere haunted?" They all laughed.

Comment: You think they'd notice the others were missing…


	3. Note to all of you readers

im sorry for taking so long to finish the chapters, its just my family doesnt know i write these, and id like to keep it that way. so i have to wait till their gone. but il probably get the story up this comming weekend, or whenver they leave. hopefully...

i apologize once again.

-xXxMCRLoverxXx


	4. Meeting the phantom and friends

Back at the other side of the lake, the figure Kayashima saw was slowing down more and more. _I better not attract the wrong attention…I have to keep quiet. Why the hell am I doing this anyway?_ Kayashima knew he shouldn't follow the strange figure, but he wanted to study on it, incase it was the murderer, he might be able to learn a weakness or 2.

The figure parted plants and walked to the edge of the lakeside, there he stood in front of a small building sitting on the line of water and land. It was a lot nicer than the cabins, but still beat up, compared to buildings out of the campground area. The house had white walls splattered with water and muck, dirty cracked windows covered by tattered and torn curtains with black stains; as if an axe went through it multiple times. Kayashima hid behind bushes and trees as he watched the figure. He saw it open the door, and as the door moved, Kayashima could hear strange music. He couldn't see anyone but the figure, but he could hear voices that couldn't possible come from just 1 person. The sound was flowing out in some strange language he'd never heard before. He couldn't understand any of it, yet his heart was overflowing with sentimentally sad feelings. He didn't feel anything bad, just beautiful sadness and comfort. It felt as if he voices were calling his name, absorbing his soul, he lost all thought of smart and stupid, good or bad, and before he knew it he was in front of the doorway. Nothing went through his head but the hypnotizing melody. He felt something watching him, and the door opened to reveal a boy with glowing silver eyes and black hair. "Do you want to come in?" The boy asked with a warm, but dangerous smile. Kayashima now, nearly unconscious, nodded his head. The boy grabbed his hand…and it all went black.

_That sound…I can still hear it…_Kayashima opened his eyes. The boy had set him in an older period, moss green chair with creaking legs. He could hear all the voices and sound. The harmonic voices…but only 1 boy sitting on the chair across from him. Kayashima sprung up, now coming to his senses. "Who are you?" The boy laughed, putting on a grin. "Excuse my rudeness, im Hajime. What would your name be?" Kayashima's eyes were still blurry, despite his conscious clearing, which made him unable to see anything clear, except the outline of Hajime. "Im Taiki Kayashima. Where's that music coming from?" Hajime smiled, sat up and pulled a curtain rope, opening curtains to reveal 5 birds. "These are my pets; they mimic any music they hear. Even if it is only played once, it is permanently burned into their memory, and they can sing it perfectly." Kayashima was suspicious about the birds, but decided, since he was in a place he knew nothing about, and escape would be nearly impossible, he would stay calm. "Where did you find them?" "I got tem from my grandfather's last trip to a foreign island. No one else was on the island, and the birds are undiscovered, so no one knows what kind of bird they are. But they seem content with their cages and food, so I don't think their in any harm. But they are amazing creatures." Kayashima got out of the chair and walked toward the birdcage to get a closer look at them. As he stood up, his vision cleared, and his spine turned to solid ice with chills. Hajime had no aura or glimpse of life. He was a ghost, and clearly, if a ghost was playing mind games, and the rest of the lake was deserted, this must be the murderer. And by following him, he had just sealed his fate. He tried showing no fear or emotion. That way Hajime might be easier to trick, he might have a better chance of getting out unharmed. _Why didn't I bring my charms before I walked after him!? Dammit! _"Kayashima," Hajime looked into Kayashima's eyes with a look of serenity. "Please don't be afraid of me, I promise not to hurt you." "Hajime…Your Hajime Takako…right? You killed 20 people who stayed at the campsite, why should I be any different to you?" Hajime smiled and walked closer to Kayashima, making Kayashima backed into the wall, with Hajime's hand behind his head. "Kayashima, I KNOW you're different. I too could see auras; it's the main factor that drove me mad. But you, you read them, but despite the pain, stay calm." He slid a hand down Kayashima's neck making his skin shiver. "But, when that happened to me, I took out the competition...but finally, he did something that put me over the edge. That careless boy just went and despite all the signs, and all the warnings killed himself with my aid over this woman. And of course, when in love you do strange things." Kayashima met his eyes, which reflected a deep pain. "What happened?" Kayashima said regaining his cool. This ghost apparently was too busy going on about the past to kill him anytime soon, and even so, everyone would be waking up soon, they would find his body, leave, and be saved. "Well, Kayashima, I took a little bit of cyanide and coated her toothbrush with it. She of course was so into looking beautiful, so she brushed her teeth 3 or 4 times a day, I thought it would be perfect, an assured death. But what I didn't expect is when I comforted him, he was a little bit better, so I decided to step it up a notch. I went into the bathroom, but, he went and found the cyanide bottle I hid under my bed, and drained the container. Every little drop left went straight to his system. By the time I'd found him, it was too late for him, his corpse was there on my bed." Kayashima nodded. "I could see how that would finally get to you." He said, trying to get on the spirits better side. Hajime looked into Kayashima's eyes again, and his look of sorrow slowly faded. "Kayashima, I noticed something though. You love someone, but he's ignorant to your feelings and loves someone else. I even saw a bit of jealousy and anger in your aura, but you stay calm. You don't do anything drastic, hell, you even comfort the boy!" Kayashima's eyes dilated. _How long was he watching me? I know he can't leave the campsite, but how much did he see from me from arriving here?_ Hajime moved his face inches away from Kayashima's. "How long do you plan to chase after that boy? Why do you think he'll give up that other one anytime soon? I think you'd be much happier with someone else." Kayashima looked at one of the birds in the corner of his eye. _I wonder if they could kill me by pecking my eyes out…_ Hajime rested his hands on Kayashima's chin and tilted his head so they were looking eye to eye again. "Listen Kayashima, ill help you out." Hajime gave a twisted smile. "Come on, what have you got to lose? Im preventing you from being like me." Kayashima didn't fully trust him, but he didn't really feel like dying right now, and if the ghost let him leave now, he might be able to warn the others for a quick escape. "Okay. Anything you'd like in return?" "Come visit me until you have to go home. You're the first boy who's ever come to me that has my same condition and that understands me. I can't let that wonderful heaven set opportunity go away, can I? Ill be awake by midnight, come see me then, but don't bring anyone with you." Kayashima nodded in agreement.

Hajime showed Kayashima to the door. "Everyone's probably waking up by now, you better get back before they notice." Kayashima waved goodbye and ran to the cabins. _Its only until the trip is over, that's like 3 days. If I try to run now, we'll be in more trouble, but I won't let anything bad happen._ When Kayashima opened the cabin door, he saw Nakatsu still asleep. Nakatsu was curled up in a ball grasping onto his pillow like it was something dear to him. _I can go back to bed till everyone else wakes up…I wonder who he's dreaming of…it would be nice if he would hold me like that._ Kayashima plopped onto the bed.


	5. Mysterious Midnights

**Disclaimer**- Sorry for taking so long everyone!!!!!!!!! I feel like such a horrible person. now i probably hyped the story up too much so when you finish it you'll think it sucks! gaak!! Im so sorry!!!!!!! But ill try to finish the story tonight!!! no more delays!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks to everyone who's put up with me for all my stupidity and mistakes!!!!!!!!! wellppers, heres the next chapter to the story! please enjoy!!!!!!! thank you once again!!!!!!!

* * *

Kayashima woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock. _Damn…I don't feel like I got any sleep last night…oh yeah…I really didn't…_ He rubbed his eyes wishing that time would reverse and he could sleep in more. He pried himself out of bed and looked over to Nakatsu's bed. The blonde cuddled more with his pillow and muttered some words in his sleep. "Ill protect you…I'll never let them hurt you…" _Sounds like a nice dream…_Kayashima felt horrible about having to wake him up from such a wonderful dream. His aura gleamed like the sun over a freshly storm showered rainbow, the sweet goodness after something dark and gloomy. "Nakatsu…Nakatsu…its time to wake up." Kayashima lightly shook Nakatsu, but losing his patience, just threw the covers off of him and raised his voice. "Nakatsu, ill tell everyone you wet the bed." Nakatsu sprung awake with embarrassment. "Nooooooo!" He screamed, and then fell back down on the bed after getting up too fast. "I was having the nicest dream! Me and Mizuki had just gotten on a cruise ship-" Nakatsu rambled about his dream. _So...she's the one you thought about when you were clutching your pillow…I should have known. Why can't she just get found out already! …No…that wouldn't be good. She's a great friend…its just, why did Nakatsu have to fall in love with her?_ "-And then I beat up all the pirates!" Nakatsu finished with a huge smile. "Im hungry lets go wake everyone up and eat!" "You're always hungry!" They laughed walking outside the door.

After the day was up everyone was exhausted. Mizuki sprawled out on the table. "Sano…" She groaned. "Why did we have to take such a big hike…and running the whole time!" "Yeah!" Sekime, Now, and Seki joined in. Nakatsu had fallen half asleep on the table and Kayashima sat down watching everyone else. "Because!" Sano said. "You all wanted to come with me to train! And if I slow down ill lose my endurance I spent forever to get up!" the truth really was Sano hated hiking in the campsite woods, so he ran to get it over with quicker, but got lost halfway, so just made up most of the paths trying to find his way back without anyone finding out. Kayashima remembered he needed to meet Hajime. "I feel tired, im gonna go to sleep. Ill see you guys later." He waved to his friends and walked to the cabin. "What? Why is he going to bed already???" Seki groaned. "This walk must've been hard on him." Mizuki said. "I dunno, usually he can handle this stuff." Nakatsu said curiously. "I thought I heard leaves crunching last night. Maybe he was outside?" Sekime bursted out. "We should follow him!" Sano glared them down. "Cant you guys let him do his own thing?" Sano said. They continued their conversation till it was 10:00 "Okay, it's settled!" Sekime and Noe said in unison. "We follow him when he goes out tonight!" Sano gave up and decided to let them go, except Mizuki, he would make sure she couldn't get in trouble with the rest of the group.

Kayashima woke up as Nakatsu opened the door. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Nakatsu asked Kayashima. "Yeah, thanks." Nakatsu flopped on the bed. "Good night." "Night." Kayashima watched Nakatsu sleep. _Well, I guess I better start walking._ Kayashima packed his tape recorder, music player, water bottles, and some bird treats he bought from a bus stop on the way to the camp ground. _I wonder if they can sing my music. Or more importantly, what Hajime will have in store for me…_Kayashima walked down the path again. He felt eyes watching him, but figured it was just Hajime making sure he kept his end of the deal. When in fact it was something else completely. "Where is he going?" Seki asked, as Kayashima disappeared into the woods. He, Mizuki, Sekime, and Noe were crouching behind a bush. "Well, let's follow him before we lose him!" Noe whispered. They walked down the path, leaving a confused high jumper barely waking up from noticing his roommate's disappearance.

Kayashima waited outside. _Only 11:20? Well, I guess I left earlier than last night…_He looked up and saw auras coming closer to him, although they were a long ways away and probably didn't see him; he didn't want Hajime to find them. He sunk behind a rock to hide. _Hopefully they'll go away after they can't see me for a while._ Hiding was all he could do, he didn't want to run up to them with a huge grin and say "Hey everyone! I met the murderous ghost! You have to stay away though, or he'll kill you!" He saw the auras dim and figured they were heading back. He listened to his music player while waiting for Hajime.

Seki jumped out of the hole. "God! Why'd you push me in there!?!?!" Seki growled, pulling leaves out of his long thick bangs. "Kayashima was looking right at us!" Noe whispered. They watched him. "So he comes out here to listen to his CD's?? Is it Britney Spears or some shit like that?" "What??" Mizuki questioned. "Well think a bout it! The guy's known as a powerful medium! And if you add the fact he listens to Britney Spears, it kills it completely! If we left out the second part, he'd sound cooler!" They argued about it till they heard footsteps. "Kayashima found us!" They ducked deeper into the bushes to hide.

Back at the lakeside, Kayashima's alarm went off. _Okay, Midnight, Hajime must be awake. _He stood and waited at the door. Seki peeked out of the bushes. "Okay guys! He's doing something!" Hajime opened the door. "Come on in, Kayashima." Kayashima greeted him and went inside the old house. But to everyone in the bushes, Kayashima talked to himself and walked in an abandoned house. "I think he found a ghost!" Mizuki said.

"So, Kayashima, I noticed when you were waiting you had a CD player." Kayashima nodded. "Would you mind letting the birds listen to it, too?" Kayashima nodded again. "Of course." He pulled the CD player out of his bag, and hit the record button on his tape recorder. When the birds heard the music, they stiffened, as if the sound had paralyzed them. "Are they okay?" Kayashima asked. "Yes, this is the process where the music gets burnt into their memories." Hajime looked into Kayashima's eyes. So, are you s till wanting help on how to get that boy?" "Well I still love him, but I know I should give him up." "Why? Why doesn't that stupid girl tell him no, it seems she's your wall from getting closer to him. She doesn't love him, so she should just let you have him." Kayashima was getting hypnotized into Hajime's words. "If she'd just gone somewhere else, then he'd be mine!" A bell started dinging. "Oh, pardon me, would you mind staying with the birds while I take care of this? It's probably just some kids skinny dipping in the lake, but I want to make sure there are no threats to you or the birds." Kayashima nodded, completely numb to the idea that it could be his friends that were the intruders Hajime was looking after.

Seki got out of the bushes. "God that was so messed up!" Noe and Sekime sat up too. "Wait! Shouldn't we go see what he's doing?" Mizuki asked. "It's late, and Sano's right. He probably needs time alone." Sekime looked down to Mizuki. "Are you coming?" She shook her head. "I might stay here for a couple more minutes to see if he's coming out soon. You guys go ahead." Figuring she was okay, the 3 boys went back to the cabins, leaving Mizuki unaware of the tree branches slithering toward her. She felt something sneak around her ankles and wrists. The branches then tightened, preventing her escape, and threw her at the house. She fell onto the dirt and another set of branches pushed her into a back door of the house, where Hajime was waiting. "So, do you like my house?" Hajime became visible to Mizuki. "Now of course before I can see you in the best shape you'll ever be, I think we need to work out something, you and me." Hajime laughed as a root whipped over Mizuki's mouth, making sure no sound could be heard from the distressed girl.


	6. The Ending that pisses everyone off

Hajime stepped back into the room with Kayashima. "One of the bird's eggs just twitched. Tomorrow at 2:00 it will hatch, would you like to watch?" Kayashima's eyes lit up. "Yes, ill come tomorrow." They talked until 8:00. "So, I guess you have to rest now, right?" Kayashima asked. "Yes, but don't worry, ill see you tomorrow, right?" As Kayashima walked out the door, Hajime grabbed his wrist. When he turned around to look Hajime placed a delicate kiss on Kayashima's lips. "Ill look forward to tomorrow." Kayashima blushed and Hajime disappeared into the walls. Kayashima walked up to his camp and saw Sano running in every direction, out of breath. "Sano, is something wrong?" "I can't find Mizuki!" Everyone was searching everywhere, unfortunately for him; Sano stumbled on the little white house by the lake.

He pounded on the door. "Is anyone here?" Sano yelled. He walked around the back and heard music. He wasn't really a fan of music, but this song felt as if it was playing inside of him. He found Mizuki on the floor, clothing torn, eyes wet and shivering. "Mizuki!" The music grew slower and louder. Sano felt it, the music, and the tree trunk smashing into his head.

Sekime and Noe were instructed to burn the firewood making it easy for Mizuki to find her way back. And Seki was told to sit on the cabin rooftop so he could look over trees. Kayashima and Nakatsu were out looking for Mizuki and Sano. "Im so bored!" Seki whined. "Besides, if they're lost I doubt they'll see me over these damn trees!" He hopped off the roof. "Im checking out the rest of this place!" Seki shouted back to Noe and Sekime. Before Noe or Sekime could stop him he was gone.

"Agh! I was so stupid, letting Mizuki go off on his own! But he should have come with us! Right? Well, what do you know you're a bunch of stupid wilderness!" Seki grumbled tromping through the forest. Seki hated camping, and it always brought out the worst in him. He sneaked behind the little white house and saw Sano splattered in blood, holding onto the liquid covered Mizuki. They had no visible wounds besides small scratches on their chests, but blood was stained everywhere. "Oh my god!" Seki screamed backing into someone behind him. "You know them? Well I should give you the honor of joining them!" Seki's eyes went black, he could just see the smile of a sadist and he felt something getting yanked out of his chest before he went out.

After searching everywhere, Kayashima and Nakatsu ended back up at the campsite. Kayashima had voices going back and forth in his head, booming like an eternal screech. _Would Hajime take them because they followed me? No, no, he would leave them alone if they didn't disturb him. But he did say that he was helping me, and help from a serial killer usually isn't the best you can get. _Kayashima finally broke down. "Nakatsu!!! This is my entire fault!" Tears streamed down his face, as he clenched onto Nakatsu's sleeves. Nakatsu looked at him confused. "What-why?" "I met Hajime Takako!! He's the murderer; I think he has her now!" Nakatsu went pale, show me where he is!" Kayashima grabbed Nakatsu's sleeve and ran. The tears on his face poured with every step closer to the house.

They reached the house. "Nakatsu! If Hajime finds you he'll kill you too! Go out of the campsite until I come back!" "No! I need to get Mizuki!" _You idiot! She's probably dead by now!! DEAD!! _They ran to the lake, but the house was completely empty. "He was here!" Kayashima ran through every room, looking of any sign of life, or death technically. But every room was the same, broken and rotten floor boards, cracked and shattered windows and a type of mold growing on the walls. Nakatsu had tears grow in his eyes and he ran out of the house. _If Hajime was here id be dead as far as he knows…yet he still runs away…_ Kayashima clenched his lips, tears still pouring; he opened his eyes wide to see Hajime standing in front of him and the furniture back in place. "Kayashima, you're crying. Come here." Hajime pulled Kayashima into his arms, sitting him into a chair and resting his hand on a curtained box. "I know what will make you feel better." Kayashima sat in the chair and looked at the box. The blanked bubbled and flew off revealing 3 eggs. They bounced and started to crack. Kayashima felt his stomach twist as he saw the birds come out. They plopped out of the eggs as they opened their eyes darted towards Kayashima. "They have the same auras as my friends." "Yes, well, originally I just wanted the girl, but the other 2 wanted to join her. Personally, I think 1 girl and 2 boys creates a great trio sound." "You turned my friends into your birds!!?!" Kayashima held the 3 close to his stomach. "Not really magic or anything, I just formed a new set of bodies for their souls." He sat up when Kayashima scooted back. "Taiki, I wont hurt you. But im so lonely I need a friend. I thought you could be that friend, maybe a lover?" He reached out a hand. "If you say no im afraid I can't let you get back in exact condition."

Nakatsu reached the cabin. "Where are his spirit books?" Nakatsu Picked up a silver covered book, some paper charms and ran down to the house. He swung the door open to reveal Kayashima with 3 birds in his arms, getting touched and caressed by a ghost. His eyes were clenched shut, as if this would all disappear if he had just closed his eyes tight enough. He was trembling holding onto his friends as if this was the only way they could be safe.

Nakatsu threw a charm onto Hajime, binding him to the floor and slowing him down. "Nakatsu!" Kayashima shouted in relief, then realizing the horror in this situation, jumped in front of Hajime. "Nakatsu! Wait! Don't expel him! You can't do it, he's too powerful!" Nakatsu cringed. "Get out of the way, I can do it!" "No! Hajime actually takes care of me!" _What's coming out of my mouth? This isn't the issue right now!_ "This time I know what im doing!" "You would leave me for dead if Mizuki wanted tea!" "That's not true…I realize that I can't be with him, Sano needs to." A tear rolled down Nakatsu's face, he pushed Kayashima aside and gouged out Hajime's eyes with his pinky and thumb while chanting a prayer in the silver book. Everything went white and the only thing to be heard was a beeping sound.

Kayashima opened his eyes, Nakatsu was there smiling at him. They were back in the bus. Mizuki put her hand on Kayashima's forehead. "Your temperatures' normal." Everyone was circled around him. "What happened?" He rubbed his head. "You blacked out a while ago, so were heading back. Camping sucks anyway." Sano replied.

_Was it all a dream?_ He got out of the bus, walked to his dorm and unpacked his things. His tape recorder fell on the ground, starting it to play. Kayashima's eyes widened, a chill went down his spine, and he froze, as the recording of the birds played.


	7. my apology to you all

**My Apology to you all**

i know i already apologized in the disclaimer, but i really do feel like Shit about this. I kept you all waiting, and i bet like most of you just got tired of waiting and gave up on me, Huh? heh, i dont blame you though. i was a crappy writer on my part, cause i wrote this story before my semester ended and finished it half way into second, you all should be throwing food at me...well except the whole computer blocking the tomatoe your about to throw...but you know what i mean.

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!!!!

I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE THIS LONG EVER AGAIN!!!!!!


End file.
